Do Not Disturb
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: Ah, yes another story of mine. Sephiroth is suffering from insomnia. And it's not pretty. Let's just say if he wants milk, you better give him milk! lol. R&R plz.
1. Dosage 1

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #1

_I lay here. _

_I lay here awake and staring at the ceiling…. Nice ceilings actually. I wonder, just exactly HOW do you make a ceiling? I mean, they can't just slap it up there without it falling right back down… Maybe they turn off gravity temporarily to do so…Make sense to me. Ha! I'm so brilliant I could die. But I rather just fall back asleep…_

Sephiroth lays there; entangled in his sheets and as he thinks to himself, suffers from anxiety and lack of sleep. He sighs heavily. The rain taps tranquilly against his window. Shadows cascade all over his bedroom. A light sound of someone snoring can be heard from the next room…. In other words, it would be enough to send anyone straight to sleep in no time flat.

_That dream! I had it again for the short time I managed to sleep. Zack's girlfriend…Airlift? Airshift?…Aeris! _ A finger absent mindedly curls itself around a long silver strand as his choo-choo train of quite nonsensical thoughts kept running. _I keep finding myself trying to swoop down from a platform and kill her! But why?… What puzzles me more is every time I try, I fail! She either retaliates and knock me right out the air or I fall straight into the lake that lies beneath us. _

He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and sits up. After furiously rubbing his head and scattering his once oh so perfect hair do about, he gets up and exits the room.

Zack laid scattered across the couch as the glare from the Tv illuminates off his face. An info-commercial about Trimspa quietly plays. Most likely he turned it down to make sure he didn't wake his pal.

Sephiroth sighs again and makes his way to the fridge. _I need something to drink…_ The door to the refrigerator flung open and green eyes scanned the shelves for his certain favorite beverage. "I don't believe this…" The door was closed back with a frustrated slam. Seph calmly walks back to the sleeping black haired guy on the couch. "Wake up."

"Mmmmmph...Not tonight Seph.." Zack whined and rolled over after a nudge, the remote tumbled over and hit the floor.

"No, get up and replace the milk." The older man demanded rather harshly. Being sleep deprived was no joke.

Zack sat up groggily to see a out of focus silver haired man in nothing but gray sweatpants. "What the flyin' hell?…"

Sephiroth must be out his mind if he was thinking that Zack would get up and go to the store at that time of night. "Do you see what time it is?"

"I don't care. You drunk the last of the milk didn't you? Now go replace it." was his response. It was not fair anyways that he got more sleep than him.

"What's your problem?" The younger man sat up, now upset that he was awakened for such a petty reason. "If you want some more milk, you're gonna havta wait 'til the morning!"

Sephiroth wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted a glass of milk, damn it! And Zack was the one who drank the last of it. So he stood there, arms folded and wore his 'icy' face.

"Oh don't you give me that look. You're freakin' outta your mind!"

"In more ways than one…So it would be wise that you go and get some more milk before I REALLY start acting crazy…" Sephiroth warned with dead calm.

"It's fucking 3:47 in the morning and you want me to go outside…" He looks over to the window and back to his roommate, " In the rain to find a fucking 24 hour convenient store for a gallon of milk!" What sense did that make?

"I don't _want_ you to do anything. That makes it sound like you have a choice. I'm _telling _you to go and do so." He sits down next to him and picks up the remote. Channel flipping was something he also did when his mind either wouldn't shut the hell up or let him rest in peace.

"Who do you think you are, pretty boy?" Zack rose to his feet and smacked the remote out his hand. It was going to be a fight if he thinks he was about to send him out to the store for something as trivial as milk.

"This pretty boy happens to be your General." He too stood to his feet, almost towering over the younger one. "Don't make me pull rank, SOLDIER."

"Keh!" Zack stood his ground. "Rank has nothing to do with this! I'll kick your ass all the way up to the President's office…" Yeah, that sounded intimidating. No way was he going to let Seph or nobody punk him around. Even though… The look he was receiving had his knees wavering slightly.

With no effort, Sephiroth pushed Zack back down onto the couch. Maybe a fight is what he needed. He'd buy Zack a Hallmark card to apologize for kicking his ass later. Hallmark had a card for every occasion. The young man fell backwards with a flop. That was unexpected.

"Get back up…come on SOLDIER boy." He teased, holding his arms out at his sides. "You're so tough. Kick my ass all the way up the ShinRa office building, I dare you…"

Zack gulped. What did he get himself into this time? "Geesh man. Why are you so aggressive all of a sudden?" He got back up to his feet. If he wanted milk that bad…

Seph pushed him back down. Man, this was getting fun. "I'll even give you a free hit." Zack faltered. Maybe this was his chance to prove that he COULD take down the great Sephiroth.

"Think fast!" He proclaimed as he punched at Seph with amazing speed. His fist was caught instantly. "Heh, heh. So you did think fast…" Zack sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. Sephiroth smiled back, and applied pressure to his hand. Zack howled and tried to pry his hand off, but within a second Seph had his arm behind him and his knee directly in the small of his back. With an "oomph!" Zack found himself face first into the sofa, with his elder's knee pinned into his back.

"Now what were you saying?" He asked the struggling Zack softly.

"Ommph! Ail ooh et ta hilk! Ail ooh et ta hiillllllk!" Was the best he could muster with his face buried into the sofa.


	2. Dosage 2

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #2

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed now." a red head man apologized as he locked the doors to his store. "You can come back at 9 a.m. when I'm opened again." Zack sighed loudly. He was freezing! The rain decided to pick up as soon as he stepped outside.

"Look, all I need is a quart of 2 percent milk!"

"But we're closed." The owner repeated and started to walk away. He was tired and was ready to go home and sleep. It was bad enough he had to keep the store open this late.

The younger one ran up to him. "I'll pay you double! Just let me get a pint of milk!" He bargained. "You don't know the importance of this!"

"Sir," the owner began again. "Have you tried the stores in Sector 6? I'm sure there is a 24 hour store there. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go home now." He got inside his car and briskly closed the door.

"Asshole." the SOLDIER mumbled and turned away. Sector 6 was a good forty minute walk from there. Sephiroth refused to give him the car keys. What was his deal anyways? Zack crossed his arms around his chest and began power walking towards Sector 6. "This is crazy! I could be still asleep right now…"

* * *

The sliding doors opened with a ding as the drenched Zack came strolling in. The AC was on inside the deserted store, making him shiver. "Alright, I made it." He exclaimed while walking down the bright white tiled floors in search of the dairy aisle.

"Ah, here we are." He jogged to the glass door fridges and withdrew a quart of blue labeled 2 percent milk. "That sonuva… he'll pay for this one…" He growled walking up to the register and withdrawing a wallet from his back pocket.

A woman with curly brown hair yawned loudly and scanned the milk. "That'll be 115 gil."

"What! For a quart of milk?" He bellowed.

She shrugged and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. It wasn't like she decided the prices at this gig. "Do you want it or not?" Zack slammed his debit card down on the conveyer belt. He came too far to throw it all away now. She took the card and swiped it across the machine. And waited. Then swiped again. And waited. He stood there listening to the cheesy super-market music, wondering what was the hold up.

"I'm sorry. But the systems are temporarily shut down this time of night. You're going to have to use gil." She concluded dryly.

"Heh, but…I didn't bring enough gil with me.." He gritted his teeth, still trying to be polite. This night just kept getting better and better. There was no way he was going to go all the way back to get more gil, then walk back all the way here. "Can't you get the system started up or something?.."

"Does it look like I can do that?"

"Well…" He dug in his pockets and emptied out 50 gil. "Can't you give me a discount or something!"

She counted the gil and laughed. "Nope, sorry. But look, why don't you come back when the systems are up and running.."

"Look! Ms…." He read her name tag. "Hi my name is: Cheryl, I can't GO back home empty handed!" Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what do you suggest I do? Because I'm not leaving here until I get a quart of goddamned 2 milk!"

* * *

"Hey. Wake up." Zack groaned from his state of slumber on the hard tiled floors. "It's 7:00 a.m. now. The systems are up." The lady named Cheryl woke him. Zack slowly rose to his feet and went to retrieve the milk sleepily.

)( Back to the apartment )(

The front door swung open eerily slow. A extremely fatigued Zack stood in the doorway, clutching onto the bag which held Sephiroth's precious milk. Seph, himself, laid lazily on the couch looking at the T.V in boredom.

"You made it back, finally. I was about to go look for you." He smiled still looking at the tube. His companion made a certain noise that sounded like a 'hmph' and dropped the milk in the hall. Then stepping in, he went straight to his room. All he could do was think about sleeping. Even the urge to literally rip Sephiroth apart was subsided by tiredness.

"Shut up and drink you milk…" Zack mumbled while kicking his door open. The rays of morning sunlight shot through his window and around him. He smiled. _Finally! Sweet, sweet sleep! _His tired eyes trailed down and onto the vacant spot in which his bed was suppose to be. He blinked and closed the door. After a few seconds he re-entered to find his bed still missing.

"Sephiroth…" He walked back to the front room where the other man still occupied. "W-where's my b-bed?"

"Hmm?" The silver haired General replied innocently. Still watching T.V. Zack scratched his head and made his way over to the T.V turning it off. This was getting crazier and crazier by the minute. "What are you doing? I was watching something.."

"It's 8:43 a.m. I've been outside in the rain since 3:47 this morning. I get your milk. I come home and all I wanted was a little sleep…" He begins to pace around. "But when I go to my room, the bed is missing. Would you mind explaining the absence of it?"

Sephiroth looks up to the ceiling in thought. He knew what happened to his bed, because he was the cause of it's disappearance. "Your bed…your bed…" he contemplated. "Ah, yes. I became restless while you were gone and demolished it with the Masamune…" Zack froze in place. "I hope you don't mind taking the couch a few days."

"Whatever man! Just get up so I can sleep, alright!" He hollered, motioning for Seph to get up.

"Take my bed, I might fall asleep in here…" He stretched and turned the T.V back on. Zack stormed off, bypassing the hall where the milk still remained.

"Aren't you going to drink your milk?"

"What milk?"


	3. Dosage 3

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #3

"Ack.!.."

Thump.

Sephiroth remained on the floor. He had that kill Aeris dream again. And yet again he failed in his murderous attempt, instead he fell into the lake that surround her. Result? Him falling off the couch and unto the carpeted floor. A hand reached up and lethargically grabbed the cell phone on the neighboring table.

"Twenty whole minutes this time. A record.." That was the longest he slept in four days.

It was early evening, about four-thirty. The last thing he remember doing was tossing the milk Zack bought into the fridge and sitting down in front of the T.V. It was an off-duty night and he had planed to get some rest. But that wasn't working out well. Why couldn't he sleep? What was this voice in his head? Whoever it was, they needed to shut up!

Someone was at the door. He jumped up and swung open the door before Aeris even had the chance to knock. She jumped a little, frightened by the sudden action.

"Um,…Hello. Is Zack home?.." She asked nervously. How often does a tall, shirtless, angry yet attractive man greets you at the door before you knock?

He placed a hand over his face and walked away leaving the door open. "Yeah…yeah. He's sleep in my room.." Asleep in his room? Did she interrupt something between her boyfriend and him? She cautiously entered the darken apartment, closing the door behind her and found Seph's room.

Like he said, Zack was snoozing under his covers. "Zacky…" She sat on the bed and rubbed the sleeping man's chest. "Zacky wakey, wakey." Man, was he tired of people waking him up.

"Mmmmm, wwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt?" He whined without opening his eyes. Why wouldn't they let him sleep? Aeris giggled and kissed him gently. That would get him moving. An eye open sluggishly to see his brown haired girlfriend.

"Why are you sleeping in Sephiroth's bed?" She scooted him over and joined him under the sheets. His bed was actually more comfortable than hers.

"The psycho destroyed mine…" He held her to him, resting his chin on the top of his head. She settled into him.

"He destroyed your bed?…He kinda gives me the creeps.."

"Aw, he's not all that bad. He's just acting strange from a loss of sleep." He reassured her. Zack was right. Seph hardly bothered him at all. The guy was a loner and Zack respected that. They laughed lightly about the issue until the door started closing slowly on it's own…

"….Zack, how did you that?" She whispered.

"I was about to ask you that…" He sat up a little. Did it get colder in there? "Did you open the window?"

"Course not!" Aeris sat up along with him.

"So, I'm creepy…" A familiar voice cut in.

Aeris turned to her right and screamed as A tall figure stood over the bed. Zack, being as brave as he is, grabbed Aeris out of pure fear and ran to the door. But Sephiroth was quicker. Before they could make it there, he was blocking it.

"I try hard to be a good person. I take care of Zack and Cloud around here…" He trailed off to sniffle. "And you call me creepy!"

Zack was now fed up with Sephiroth insane behavior. No matter how much sleep a person gets, there was no reason to start scaring the living day lights out of people. Then start crying about how HIS feelings are hurt! "Seph what the hell! Have you lost ALL your sanity!" He hits the taller man in mid-sob and flips the light on.

Seph grunted in pain and made his way to his bed, flopping down on it. Was he really losing it? "I can't sleep! They won't shut up!"

"Who won't shut up?" Aeris finally gathered her wits enough to talk.

"The voices." He rolled over to look at her. The urge to slay her was returning. Aeris didn't like the way he was looking at her. The so called 'voices' might be telling him to do stuff.

"Zacky, maybe we should leave…" She pulled on his shirt. Zack nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Sephy-boy, maybe you should stay in here and try to fall asleep…" He walked over to his General and patted his head. "You're acting pretty scary."

Sephiroth groaned and turned his head. "Don't treat me like a pet…" Zack shrugged and walked off. "Leave before I kill your girlfriend…" he added on. Good thing Zack was already gone before he had a chance to hear that.

>>>>>> 

The hours flew by and yet again it was late night and Seph was wide awake. He laid on his bed, one leg on the floor the other on the bed. His once neatly groomed silver tresses now rested around him; scattered.

"Night five…" He mumbled, playing around with his switch blade.

"_You know, this could be considered your fault…"_ A small voice called out to him. Sephiroth laughs, turning his head to the source of the voice. An ink pen.

"Must you constantly bother me about this?" He grabs it and flings it across the room. That'll teach that mouthy pen. The pen hits the wall with a clack.

"_Mmm, hurt me good." _It crooned. _"Why should we hide our new found love from them?"_

"You and I both know it would never work out between us…" He continued flipping the switch blade back and forth.

"_He's coming…." _The pen proclaimed before falling silent.

"Yo, Seph!" Zack comes popping in, turning the bedroom light on. Sephiroth frowns as he's blinded by the sudden burst of bright light. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I'm talking to someone…" The silver haired one sighed, going back to fiddling with his blade. Zack frowned.

"I don't see anyone… Who are you talking to?" He goes over and sits on the bed, now quite worried.

"What do you mean? I'm talking to Bic, he's right there!" Using the knife, he points to the black and white ink pen on the floor.

Zack double blinks. His mood went from happy because he just got laid by Aeris, to scared because Seph was acting like a complete maniac. "Seph.." He says softly, "That's an ink pen. Something you write with…"

Seph grunts and flicks the blade out, cutting himself slightly. "Why do you insult my Bic? It kills you to see me happy, doesn't it!"

"No! No…here give me the knife…" He takes the blade from Sephiroth and grabs him by the arm. "Come with me.." He guides Seph into the bathroom and closes the door. "Get undressed."

"What for?"

Zack runs the hot water and stops the tub up. "You're going to take a hot bath. Then you're guaranteed to get some sleep." He smiled.

Sephiroth shook his head. He didn't want to take a bath now. He wanted to play with his switch blade and talk to Bic. Bic was the only one that understood him. "No."

Zack instantly dropped the smile. "Listen, you're not going to go wacko on me! So get your pretty boy ass in the tub!"

"No!" The taller one shouted back. Zack rolled up his sleeves and pop his knuckles. It was time to use some force. Seph would thank him later when he returned back to normal.

"Get undressed!" He proclaimed, reaching for the other's sweatpants. Sephiroth instantly wrestled him off, but Zack was clinging on to him with all he had. Someone was GOING to take a bath, dammit. Seph growled and tackled him backwards, only resulting in the both of them falling into the tub of water.

"OW! Fine, we'll play it your way!" The black haired one shouted, pinning Sephiroth on the bottom of the tub. "Now relax damn it!" He grabbed the sweatpants by the elastic band and pulled them off. The other kicked, knocking over the shampoo bottle. He was desperately trying to keep his boxers on.

"Get off!" He roared shoving the smaller man out the tub. But Zack was thinking. He knew that was coming, so he made sure to grab hold to Seph's boxers in the process.

Zack hit the door with a mighty thud. Pants in one hand and boxers in the other. He had won. "Now stay your ass in there and be at peace!" The bathroom was a mess, water and knocked over containers everywhere. Using the sink as a crutch, he pulled himself up. Sephiroth stayed in the tub, defeated. Well, it _was_ relaxing… "I'll be back in thirty minutes to check up on you.." He left.


	4. Dosage 4

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #4

Zack sighed closing the door to the apartment with his foot. In his hands lie a brown paper bag. What was in this bag would cure all the troubles his superior was facing. He withdrew a bottle before chucking the bag behind him and walked into Sephiroth's room.

Seph sat on his bed with his towel still wrapped around his waist. There in the physical, his mind was in another place. He didn't feel like getting dressed. All he wanted do was sleep. Was that so wrong? The younger SOLDIER sat next to the spaced out man, grinning smoothly.

"What I hold here is your antidote." He danced the bottle around.

Seph answered without even looking towards him. "Nyquil?"

"Correcto muno." Zack removed the plastic labeling and unscrewed the top. "Even your pal Bic there will cease to exist after a hit of this stuff…" It was a well known fact that the "Liquid Silencer" could knock out the hyper of the most hyper in fifteen minutes flat. No questions asked. True, Sephiroth didn't suffer from any cold symptoms but damn, the man needed some sleep right that moment.

Seph shrugged and took the bottle. He would try anything once. And if it really helped him go to sleep then he would hold no regrets. This insomnia was dragging him into a depression now. "Here goes nothing.." The General put the bottle to his lips and chugged it all down like water. Zack watched in horror. No way in the world could that NOT be dangerous.

"You! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Zack snatched the bottle and desperately tried to look for a poison control center number or something. He had seriously over-dosed there. Sephiroth smiled, yeah right. Like some cold medicine could really kill him.

"Funny, I feel the same. Are yo-…." He cut off. Whoa. Did the room always spin that fast? Turns out that stuff WAS pretty powerful. Next thing he knew, he was falling off the bed and unto the floor. Where he completely blacked out.

The now frightened Zack knelt before him. That couldn't be a good sign. Grabbing Bic the pen, he poked him. "Seph?…You dead?" No reply. Well, not a verbal reply. More like a soft snore. "Talk about instant results… Maybe he took the amount he really needed." He held up the empty bottle and strolled off. No way was he going to haul him from the floor to the bed. He'd be fine on the floor. Better back support.

* * *

"…_Hey….Hey! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" _

An aqua-green eye shot open, slightly redden, to see a black and white pen laying next to his head.

"_You fell asleep again." _The pen sighed.

"That was the plan!" He snarled back. Bic fell silent for a moment.

"_I was lonely… You never talk to me anymore…" _

Sephiroth sat up slowly. 4:59 a.m. So close to sunrise. He almost got some rest… "Bic…" a groan escaped him as he rose to his feet. Damn relationships, always compromising something in life.

Besides be awakened by an inanimate object, something didn't feel right. Something felt like it was confining his groin area. Ah, yes the towel. He walked over to his closet to find a pair of pants. Boxers would only make him feel more uncomfortable at the moment. After finding a suitable pair, the towel dropped down around his ankles to reveal an interesting sight…

"_My, weren't WE having a good dream…" _Bic proclaimed.

Seph was undoubtedly suffering from an unprovoked erection. "I don't remember dreaming about anything sexual…" He wobbled it to see if it would go down. No such luck. "Great."

"_Don't wobble alone! Let me help you.." _the pen offered.

"Shut up. I think I can wobble it on my own…" He put the pants on, hoping it would conceal his extension. "It should go down soon…"

)( an hour and thirty minutes later…)(

"ZACK!" Sephiroth violently shook the sleeping entity that occupied the couch.

"Sorry Sir!" Zack jumped up and saluted, still half sleep. If he was caught sleeping at his post again, he would surely be punished… After a few seconds he fully came to. "…Er, Sephiroth what's your issue! Nearly scared me to death…" He rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Seph flung the pillow he was using to cover up his crotch. "THIS is my issue! What the hell was in that medicine!" The younger one jumped at the sight of Seph's full blown 'attention stance'.

"N-nothing. I mean it's Nyquil." He tore his eyes from it. Funny, he never remembered it being so large. "Says nothing about sexual side-effects. Maybe you shouldn't have chugged the _whole_ damn bottle.." Seph wasn't going to pin this one on him! Nobody told him to drink it all.

"What am I suppose to do?…" The insomniac paced, running a hand through his silver hair. "That meeting with the President is in another hour…"

"Did you try, rubbing it away?"

"Of course I did! Didn't work." He should've tried longer, but then he'd face the risk of getting carried away and making the problem worse.

"You were probably doing it wrong. There's a way you can solve that." He pointed to Sephiroth's groin. "Don't you have any looser fitting pants?"

Seph shook his head no and rested it against a neighboring wall.

"Look, here. I'll let you borrow one of my girly magazines. Do what you have to do and see if it goes away then." Zack disappeared into his room, soon returning with a nudey mag. The other hesitantly took it. This was highly embarrassing, but if it would help…

"Fine." He mumbled and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Zack turned on the T.V. He didn't necessarily want to hear how it was going in there. Though, the thought was intriguing. There was a knock at the door. With a grunt, the black haired man got up and answered it.

"Hey." A yellow haired teen spoke. "Is Sephiroth up?"

Zack nodded walking away. "Yeah, he's in there beating up his-…" Whoops. A bit too much information. Cloud closed the door behind him, frowning in slight confusion. "…his…Uh, his you know. T-the thing that is definitely not his penis." Smooth move.

"Y-yeah. I beat that up all the time." Cloud agreed, not having a clue what he was talking about.

Sephiroth stepped out the bathroom, the sound of a flushing toilet exited with him. "No good. Besides, how can you read this stuff? It's all fake…" He said skimming through it and not looking up.

"Seph! Why don't you acknowledge our G-U-E-S-T, Cloud!" Zack coughed. Seph looked up and immediately hid it behind his back.

"Cloud! Hi…" He cleared his throat and stepped back into the bathroom a bit. Ashamed of his 'perky' trouser snake. "What are you doing here?"

"You said I could accompany you on the next ShinRa meeting." Cloud shuffled his feet. He waited all week for this opportunity to be seen with his hero. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had forgotten all about it.

"So I did…So I did." Man, just how was he going to pull this one off. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be ready in sec." He grabbed Zack by the collar and dragged him away into his room.

Ow…" He groaned after being thrown in.

Seph closed the door and leaned against in. "Now what! I can't escort the kid like this!"

Zack rubbed his neck, trying to think up an excuse. "Well… why not? I mean, THAT happens to guys all the time." It was perfectly normal. They were still young. Sephiroth wasn't buying it. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Let me borrow a too big shirt…"

"See? I told you, you show off, that one day all those muscle shirts wouldn't come in handy." Zack teased. "Besides, anything too big for me would probably fit you just right."

"So just exactly what am I suppose to do, Zack?"


	5. Dosage 5

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #5

"Hey, what's in the folder? Notes?" The blonde officer asked walking along side Sephiroth.

"…Sure." He replied, cradling the folder in front of his crotch. It was only temporary, after the meeting he would skip the training session with the first class squad today. It was a bright crisp morning, slightly chilly but beautiful nevertheless. Seph was hoping the cold air would solve his problem, so they walked to the ShinRa office building instead of driving.

"This is going to be the first time I meet the president." Cloud added, breaking the wanted silence. "Greatest birthday ever."

Seph looked down to the younger one briefly. He didn't know it was his birthday. For he would've gotten the kid something. "So, what, you're legal now?" Cloud nodded. In Midgar the legal age was about 16. So he could get away with sneaking a few alcoholic beverages every now and again. Even though Cloud and liquor didn't mix well; but we'll save that for another chapter.

After what seemed like an eternity for Seph, they reached the enormous building. He clutched the folder tighter. For some reason he was really nervous about going through with this meeting. Sephiroth knew they would ask him some random question and force him to stand on his feet to deliver his response. But how goofy would he look standing in front of a bunch of shady ShinRa officials with a folder over his groin?

Cloud approached the glass doors about to enter the lobby, when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Hey, it's still early. Let's wait out here a minute." He sat on the stairs parting his legs a little. _Come on cold breeze, I need to shrink a little! _Cloud sat besides him, not questioning the older man's request. Actually, he didn't care. As long as he was spending time with his Sephiroth…(a/n: C'mon, you know you wanna say "Awwww!" )

"Uh, so! What do you have planned for your big 16th birthday?"

Cloud smiled. Oh, he had everything planned out! Get a few six-packs, call up some chicks and his pals and party till he drops! "Um, nothing special really. Me and some pals are probably just going to hang out." Seph nodded looking away, bored and tired. "Did you want to hang with us?.."

He laughed. "Nah, I'm sure you don't want your Commander at the party."

"Well, technically you'd be off duty at the time. Heck yeah you should come! And maybe bring Zack with you?" Wow, it was amazing how worked up Cloud got about the topic. Seph wasn't really the party type. He'd just end up leaving early. But maybe he'd drop by just to make Cloud happy.

"Ah, General Sephiroth. How nice to see you this morning." A feminine voice floated through the air. Cloud looked behind him to see the one named Scarlet.

"Morning." He mumbled, remaining seated. It wasn't like he liked her. Deep down he couldn't stand the skank…Deep down he wanted to run through her, with the Masamune of course. Scarlet knew this. And used this to her advantage. Too bad though, she thought he was the hottest piece of hunk around; Given a chance, she would lay him like a ton of bricks…

"Oh, so you brought the notes for the next mission? Good. Let me have a see." She strolled over and reached out for the folder. He immediately gave her an ice solid green eyed stare. "Come now, let me have a look see." Scarlet grabbed hold of the folder when he failed to give it out.

"It's nothing for you to see…" Sephiroth replied calmly, yanking it from her grasp. Cloud just sat quiet.

"You look tired. Maybe you should let me read them for you today?" She yanked it back in her direction. Why was he keeping it so close to his lap?

"It's alright, Scarlet… Now please release my folder." Damn was he trying to remain calm. But he was edgy today from the lack of sleep. And she was pressing way too many buttons already.

She pressed on. "Sephiroth. What are you hiding? Let me SEE!" Scarlet snapped pulling the folder with all her might. Ok, that was it.

"Look…BACK OFF BITCH!" He jumped to his feet and jerked it away from her with man power. The blonde woman went flying forward and to the ground. During this final attempt, his grip on the folder slipped and it went soaring high into the air as well.

Scarlet stood to her feet, dusting off her new royal blue skirt. Her name was Scarlet, she wore blue…Go figure. "You damn…" Her insult was cut short at the sight of Seph's magic stick imprint through his leather pants. "My. My. I never thought the Great Sephiroth was a pig…" he growled sitting back down and cupping his face into his hands. "Lusting after me and all…"

"Woman, you're crazier than you look if you think you're the cause of this…" He replied through his hands. Poor thing was too mortified to look at the evil witch. She laughed. What a day this would be.

"Here Seph, your folder." The silver haired SOLDIER looked up to see Cloud holding his folder. Bits of leaves and twigs clung in his hair, showing the trouble he must've went through to obtain the item back.

Sephiroth slowly took it back. He had forgotten all about the soldier-wannabe. "Thanks…" That was awkward.

>>>>>

"Seph!..Wake up…the meeting has started!" Cloud shook the General's shoulder. Sephiroth slowly raised his head from out of his folded arms, a small string of drool broke from his lip. Man, was he sleeping hard. So hard he didn't remember how he got there.

"Meeting. Right." He mumbled sitting up and rubbing his face. Wait…he just fell asleep! He was sleepy! "How long was I sleep?" He asked Cloud excitedly.

"Maybe ten minutes.."

"We have to go!..I have to go that is.." He scooted his chair to see his unwanted erection was gone. Cloud grabbed his hand, giving him a hurt look. He didn't want him to leave! But Seph was anxious to get home and go to sleep!

"Don't leave Seph! I don't want to be in here by myself." Cloud whined quietly.

"You have my permission to be in here, so what's the deal?"

"I don't know these people! They'll tear a ShinRa officer like me apart!" His grip tightened. "Especially that Scarlet lady! She'll kill me to get to you!" Sephiroth sighed and scooted back in. Darn Cloud and HIS needs! What about his own needs? Cloud released his grip. "Thanks."

Seph growled a sigh or sighed a growl, which ever is possible, and sat back with his arms folded. Why he gave in into that kid so much was unexplainable. Maybe, he liked him. Whatever, it wasn't like he knew or cared. But what was concerning him was the rate he was growing more and more sleepy. That Nyquil was still in his system.

* * *

"_Larwie? Laaaaawrrrrriieeee!" A silvered hair toddler hollered at the top of his lungs towards and opened field. Where could this "Larwie" be?_

_A distant bark brightened up the small child's green eyes. The puppy came jetting out the meadow with his tongue hanging out his mouth. His broken leg know completely healed thanks to the boy's constant love and affection. _

_Larry the pup came bouncing, rapidly closing the space in-between them. "Larwie! You're oteh! Come her-!" His calls were cut short by the sound of a gunshot. Larry collapsed downward, disappearing into the tall grass. "Larwie?"_

_Hojo stepped up, resting the shot-gun on his shoulder. "This is were you've been disappearing to, Sephiroth?" He spoke as if nothing happened. The young Sephiroth ran towards the puppy's body and shook it. "Sephiroth get away from it!"_

"_Larwie wake up… wake up Larwie." He shook the bloody corpse. _

"_Sephiroth you'll get contaminated!"_

_Seph wiped the tears from his eyes, fighting back random sobs. "Larwie, it's time for you to eat…You won't grow up to be big and strong unwess you do.." _

"_Sephiroth! Do you hear me!"_

"_Larwie…"_

_>>_

"Oh, God…LARRY NO!" Sephiroth suddenly flew out his chair, knocking it into the wall. He blinked a few times in confusion, what was going on? Did he fall asleep again?

Startled, Cloud looked up at him from his chair along with everyone else who was attending the meeting. Sephiroth cleared his throat andpicked his chair back up, quietly sitting back down like the good little General he was.


	6. Dosage 6

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #6

"And with that said, the meeting is adjourned." The President stood from the head of the table. Soon the sound of rustling papers and random chatter filled the room as people socialized.

Sephiroth sat quiet in his chair. He had managed to keep awake through the duration of the meeting. Well, his eyes were open at least. He knew he hadn't heard a word the President had said. Cloud stood to his feet, stretching. It wasn't a very exciting get-together, but he felt privileged to be there. He learned things they never tell regular ShinRa officers like him.

When he was sure Scarlet was gone, Cloud turned to his most favorite person in the world. "Hey Sephiroth, I guess it's over now." Sephiroth continued his remote stare at the wall for a minute before he answered.

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Weren't you listening?"

Seph grunted. Hell no was he listening.

"You don't look so hot. Maybe you should go home…" Cloud scooted his chair in. "You want me to walk you?" By the way he was talking, you'd think they were on a date or something. On the other hand, that didn't necessarily sound bad to the smaller guy. Maybe he had an itsy-bitsy crush on his superior. But he'd never admit it.

Sephiroth stood to his feet and walked past the kid. He didn't need an escort. All he needed was his bed. "That won't be necessary."

Cloud followed behind him. "No, no really! It's not like I would mind!" Sephiroth pressed the down button for the elevator and sighed. He had to keep his mind on sleep. No telling if he'd ever get another chance like this again. "Besides, it's a great day. I need the exercise!" The blonde continued. His general groaned.

"Look, I'll spend some time with you later, alright?" Where the hell was that elevator? He jammed at the button harder. When the doors finally opened, a familiar figure stood inside.

"Going down?" Scarlet spoke, making the phrase sound dirty.

"No thanks." Seph backed away and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey…! Wait up!" Cloud cried scampered after him once more.

Sephiroth was practically running down the stairs. There were too many distractions floating around him now. _Sleep…sleep..gotta get to sleep! _ His mind went on.

Not too far behind him Cloud was racing to catch up with him. The problem was Sephiroth was much faster than him. "Seph!" He began skipping stairs. The older man looked up to see his comrade spiraling down the steps after him.

"Go home, Cloud!" He yelled up to him and leaped over the banister, skipping two flights of stairs. Cloud decided to take the idea to mind as well. He gripped the railing and flung his body over. A breeze flew by him as he too bypassed a whole two flight of stairs; Though, his landing was sloppier than Sephiroth's.

"Damn kid…" Seph groaned and hopped up-top the railing. Looking down, he measured exactly how many stairs were left before the main floor. And of course since we're talking about the ShinRa office building, there were too many to count. But it wasn't like a never ending swirl of steps would scare the SOLDIER general. With a grin, he simply jumped down, falling down the middle of the drop perfectly. Blurred images of yellow stairs and a few people whizzed past him as his coat flapped high above his head.

Meanwhile, Cloud was still reduced to skipping no more than a few flight of stairs at a time. No way was he going to freefall down them all! "….Crap..!.." he panted and leaned against a wall. He had totally lost sight of Sephiroth. Just then a yellow item chest caught his eye. He shuffled over to it and grabbed the Hi Potion out of it. _Hmm…wait a sec! I may be able to use this…_ He flung the lid away and pushed it over to the edge of the stairs. Hopping inside, he pushed off with one foot and began sledding down.

"Awesome!" Cloud cheered as he used his foot to push off the walls in order to turn his homemade-no-horse-open sleigh. He was gaining speed like crazy, in no time he would hopefully catch up to his silver hair hero. "Faster!" He yelled, slapping the side; and to his dismay, the box tipped forward sending the blondie spilling down the stairs. You know, like on that Charlie Brown Christmas special. With the beat up box on the snow hill?

After a perfect landing, Sephiroth came bursting out the stairway and through the lobby. _Gotta get home!_ He kicked the glass doors open and sped down the street. Five minutes later, Cloud came running out the building holding his side. Damn box decided to tip over a few more times during his journey.

"Oww…Sephiroth!..OW!" It hurt to yell. But what was he to do? How would he catch up now? There was no way he would be able to run faster then him.

"Hey, are you a soldier?" A voice came from behind him. Cloud turned slightly to see a small girl with a pink bike.

"Let me burrow your bike!" Cloud snatched it away. Sure, it had training wheels and a white basket attached to the handlebars, but he needed it more than ever! He hopped on and tried to peddle off, but he was too big and his knees kept knocking into the handlebars. "Damn!" He stood up and decided to ride it that away.

"Hey, Asshole!" The little girl screamed and threw her Furby at him. Cloud gain balanced and rode off after his General.

"Did I lose him?" Sephiroth questioned himself as he continued to run home. Hopefully he did. Don't get him wrong, he liked Cloud. The kid had some real potential. But his priority was getting some rest. He was literary falling apart.

"Se-phi-roth!"

He looked over his shoulder as his name was being called from the distance. A spiky yellow haired person could be seen riding on top of a pink bike.

"Clo-!" He began but was painfully interrupted when he tripped over something short and black. After a few seconds of being airborne, Sephiroth landed abruptly against a parked car. Lesson learned here: never run while looking back.

"Seph!" Cloud hopped off the bike and stopped to see what the black thing was. It seemed to be a little person in a black cloak. "I think you killed it.."

Sephiroth sat up, holding his aching head. "…the hell?…"

"I said-" Cloud started.

"…Re…Reunion..!.." The short person quivered suddenly. Seph slowly made his way over to it and knelt beside it.

"What about Reunion?"

"…Hold up.." The cloaked shortie paused. "What…day..is…it?"

"May 14th." Cloud answered.

"…Never..mind…Too…soon.." The hooded person choked and fell silent.

"Ok, _now_ it's dead." Cloud corrected.


	7. Dosage 7

**Do Not Disturb**

A story by: Angelistical06

)( Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any other copyrighted subject that just might pop up in this fiction. Yada yada yada…)(

Dosage #7 (feeling it yet?)

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly down the street, soon to be accompanied by a devastated sigh. Not only did Seph's high speed sprint out the ShinRa building kill any reserved energy, he was still stuck with unwanted company. Cloud was right behind him, gazing into the sky and humming an unknown song. Why couldn't he take a hint? Sephiroth was wasted! And not from alcohol…

A car whizzed by.

Cloud took this as a time to break the silence between them.

"Should we have left that small guy on the sidewalk like that?"

Sephiroth shrugged slightly. "Who cares?"

"Maybe he had a small people family, you know? Like a wife and kid…" Cloud paused and walked up to his general. "You just murdered him. I still think we should have buried the poor guy…"

"What makes you think it was a guy!" Sephiroth irrationally snapped.

"…Wow, you seem pretty tired.."

"I'm trying to get to bed…" He mumbled.

Finally, the duo found themselves standing in front of the sandy-red ShinRa apartment building. The older one withdrew his keys and slowly opened the door. He had made it. Nothing felt better than the thought of sleeping in his bed.

"Well, I guess this is your stop, huh?" The yellow hair teen spoke shyly. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to him. That kid put him through all sorts of hell today. If he ever looses his mind, Cloud would have to be the first to suffer on his list.

"Yeah. It. Is." He forced a smile. "We'll…have to do this again…some time soon." Sephiroth laughed for no apparent reason and closed the door before Cloud could even answer.

After dragging his tired body up the stairs and through the hall, he opened the door to his shared apartment. Moving a few silver strands out of his face, he smiled. The place seemed empty. No Zack. This meant he could get some peace! He flung his boots off as he hurried to his room. He dropped his coat, threw his shirt randomly and dropped his pants. Now he was ready for a deep, deep slumber.

"Bed…you never looked so good.." He whispered and crawled in- Too tired to notice the large lump under his sheets…until the lump shifted.

A groaned rumbled through his pillow. What was it this time? He sat up and briskly punched the lump. Maybe that'll keep it still.

"Yooooow!" The lump whimpered sadly. Sephiroth whipped the sheets away to find a cradled up Zack. "You're home earlier…" He sniffled quietly.

"Just what the hell are you doing in my bed?" The general remained calm.

"I still don't have my bed yet. Where do you expect a man to go when he wants to cry himself to sleep!" The black haired man whined.

"The couch!" Seph shouted and flopped back down. Not caring if he was crushing the other one or not. He was going to sleep no matter what. Zack squeezed himself from under him and helplessly laid next to him. There was silence. This was great. The silver haired man smiled and settled down into a gentle sleep…

"Seph..?" the other sobbed.

"…"

"Seph..?..You awake, man?"

"…No." The silence returned. Sephiroth was about to thank God, but the sound of more crying interrupted him.

"Seph, man, I need to talk to you about something." Zack rolled over to face his back. Seph didn't reply. "C'mon! I need to talk this out. It's about my Aeris…"

"…You knocked her up, didn't you?"

"N-no.."

"She's cheating?"

"Nun-uh…"

With an annoyed sigh, he rolled over to face the man. "What is it! If I hear your story, will you please, PLEASE, let me sleep!" Zack nodded. "Ok, …what's the matter?"

"She dumped me!" Zack bawled loudly. Sephiroth slapped a hand to his forehead and slowly slid it down his face. "I loved her! I just bought this wedding ring…" He dug into his pocket and retrieved a small black jewelry case.

"Look, there's plenty of other girls to cry over. Now, shut up already."

"…Insensitive bastard. That's what you are."

"Good. Shut the hell up." He closed his weary eyes and laid back.

"Your best friend is heartbroken and all you care about is sleeping." Zack went on.

"Who said you were my friend?" It was now fair to say he was a bit more than fed up, the general sat up slowly; letting his hair fall disorderly around him. "You're just someone I live with."

Zack got up quietly. "Never knew you felt that way…"

"You never asked."

"Well, have a nice nap then." He walked off.

"……Zack, wait…I didn't mean..-" He was cut off by the slam of his bedroom door. Then the door to the apartment…Lastly the door in the lobby.

* * *

Dusty red skies covered the quiet militant community of SOLDIER housing. It had to be at least 7:30 p.m. and Sephiroth hadn't slept a wink. Sure, he was tired and hadn't got any sleep in weeks, but now his mind was disrupted. What he said to Zack was a bit…rash, but it wasn't like he could help it. A sleep deprived person was a very dangerous thing. But then again, Zack was putting up with his insane behavior with great patience. It wasn't really like he had a choice though. He probably feared his commander.

Sephiroth groaned and stared up at the ceiling. Quite similar to when this strange tale began. His green eyes focused in hard to the milky colored overhead. Thoughts flying by, making him even more frustrated. He had to make up with Zack, as ludicrous as it sounded. He wasn't used to apologizing to people really. It wasn't like he had many friends in his life. Half the reason was his own fault. His cold exterior scared away anyone who tried to unravel him.

_Friends, who the hell needs them? _He pondered bitterly, folding his arms across his chest.

"_You, obviously." _A familiar voice floated in his ear.

"So, you read thoughts as well?" His cell phone landed on his abdomen, followed by the beloved Bic, the pen.

"_You know what you have to do…"_

"I'm not calling him."

"_Then call her."_ Bic added.

* * *

Aeris laughed, dipping her little brush attached to the cap into the red nail polish and balancing her phone with a shoulder.

"Oh, Eric! You're so funny."

"Yeah, I am. Way better than your last boyfriend." Eric said before she could.

"Ah, right you are." BEEP. "Oh, hold on. Someone's on the other line." She clicked over. "Hello?"

"Is this… Aeris?" A calm masculine voice spoke.

"Yeah, w-who's calling?" Her heart skipped a beat. She knew it was Sephiroth, but she wanted to be sure.

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth!" She jumped for joy, knocking her polish off the bed. "Just wait a sec, ok?" Quickly she went over to the other line and made up a crappy excuse to let Eric go. Seph walked his way to the living room and turned on the tv, he would need something to do while talking to her. For some reason he just didn't like her much.

"Anyways," He continued when she returned to the line, "did something happen between you and Zack?" _Channel surfing would keep my mind focused on this_. He thought bored.

"Why? How did you get my number?" Aeris began strolling around her room, curling her finger around the phone cord. Sure the guy scared her a bit, but hell, he was hot…

"Good question…But more to the point, I found the guy crying his eyes out in my bed this afternoon."

She sighed and leaned against her wall. Aeris knew he wouldn't take the break up to well.

"So, what happened?" he continued.

"Why do you care? I never thought of you two as pals." Seph rolled his eyes and sat deeper into the couch. "I mean he goes on and on about you. Sometimes I wondered if he had the hots for you-"

"We're drifting away from the point again!" He quickly cut her off.

"It was time for a change, alright?" Aeris grumbled. "So…, do you have a girlfriend?"

Time to think fast. "Uh…" Too bad that wasn't what he was doing.

"Well? Because, I kinda always had a crush on you…" She immediately blushed and giggled. Then again, who didn't?

He wasn't expecting that one. Picking up Zack's ex on the rebound wouldn't be a smart way to make up with him. He sat the remote down and scratched his head. Relationship type stuff made him uneasy. Technically, he never really had a traditional girlfriend. Either he was never allowed one when he was younger, or , now that he's older, he didn't really have the time for one.

Aeris took the silent end as another opportunity to go on. "I mean the way you command the other SOLDIERs around. Control is totally hot." She sat on her floor, this was her perfect time to let Sephiroth know exactly how she felt about him. "And I've seen you work out, once when I was picking Zack up at the gym. You were shirtless, with your hair in this sexy ponytail and I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I totally ignored Zack to watch you move and lift weights. You made it look like it was nothing!"

Sephiroth slumped down uneasily into the sofa. This was bad. Aeris was rambling on and on about _him_! The only reason he called was to try to get her to take _Zack_ back!

"Aeris, you don't want me. Believe me, you and Zack are made for each other." Yeah, that sounded good. He put the phone on speaker and wondered off into the kitchen.

"No way! You're totally hotter than Zack, and more powerful…" She blabbed through the phone as Zack walked in through the front door of the shared apartment.

"Yeah that's true." Seph grinned as he walked back into the front room with a cup of milk. It was really bad that he didn't notice Zack standing in the hall.

"You're taller and more charming. Kind of mysterious, I guess." Aeris began listing off things. Maybe Seph could learn to like this chick. "I'm sure you hear this all the time from girls, but when you looked at me in the gym that day, I knew it was love."

"I doubt that much. Maybe lust…What are you wearing?.." He smiled taking a sip of milk. Might as well have some fun if he couldn't convince her to take Zack back…

Zack stood dumbfounded in the hall. He couldn't believe his ears! Sephiroth was stealing away the love of his life! His hands balled into tight fists. He wanted to kill the both of them…hell, he MIGHT just do it.

"I knew you would see things differently if I confessed." She smiled. "Well, I'm wearing-" SLAM. The phone went sailing off the coffee table and into a wall across the room. Seph jumped at the sudden action spilling the milk in his lap.

"Zack! Crap…" He groaned setting the half empty glass down and shaking off his hands. This was getting worse and worse. Zack walked in front of him, anger burning deep within his eyes. "I know what this looks like, but I had good intentions at first…"

"Save it. You're dead."

"Zack, I'm sorry?" Was that the right terminology? The black haired man glared hard at the other before him. How dare he? And to think he was about to apologize to _him_! He knew Seph was probably a little on the edge from the lack of sleep. But this was ridiculous!

"I told you to save it!" Zack hollered, holding up his fists. "Bring it!"

"You're not serious…" He stood from the couch. "I'm not fighting you. Will you give me a minute to explain myself?"

"Nope. Fight."

"Zack…"

"Shuddup!"

"Will you-!"

"Fight me!"

"ZACK!" Sephiroth finally grabbed him and swiftly pinned him to the floor. The other guy struggled to get back up, but Seph had him pinned tightly. "I've figured out why I couldn't sleep."

Zack growled with frustration. He made another attempt to get up, but Sephiroth was quicker. The two wrestled their way around the floor, fighting for dominance over the other. The younger one quickly found himself roughly slammed back under the older one. A painful moan escaped his lips.

"Don't you want to hear why I was suffering from insomnia?" The general panted lightly. Zack was getting stronger. It was taking more effort on his part to dominate him.

"No! I don't care why!"

The silver haired male smiled and placed his forehead against Zack. Zack's squirming came to a halt, replaced with a faint blush. What was with this sudden expression of affection? He was trying to beat the bastard down to a pulp, not give him a hug!

"What are you doing! I'm gonna kill you!"

"I wasn't trying to steal Aeris from you, so simmer down." He spoke gently. "Actually, I called to try and get the both of you back together." Zack fell silent. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say, he was tired. Emotionally and physically.

The younger one frowned a pout, breathing heavily through his nostrils; never breaking his stare in the other's eyes. He wanted to rip him apart! But, half of him wanted to hug him. "I guess…I can't fully accuse you. I mean, I had a feeling she might like you. She kept going on and on about you. I figured she had the hots for you." He re-thought the situation rationally.

They shared a brief laugh. Sephiroth got up and held his hand out to help the other up. "Yeah, well I almost fell in her trap." Zack grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, that's that. I'll get over her." The first class SOLDIER stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. "So! Why did you turn into a nutty insomniac?"

"So you DO care, eh?" The other smiled briefly, then remembered he spilled milk on himself from the waist down.

"Yeah, yeah, well…" He resurrected the blush from earlier. "Are ya gonna tell me or not? If anything, you OWE me a friggin' explanation! You had me runnin' cross country for some milk, dammit!"

Sephiroth grinned. "Well if I'm not mistaken, I think it had something to do with the bottles of DayQuil I drunk some weeks ago…" Zack stared in disbelief. Did he just say _bottles_?

So he asked, "Did you just say _bottles_?" The other nodded. "Wait, you mean… YOU'RE the cause of all this?"

"I didn't think it would work. But I needed to stay awake."

"Are you crazy! What the hell for!"

Sephiroth sat back down on the couch in thought. The black haired man sat on the floor, half scared to hear the reason. Why was this happening to him? Who could've thought up such a nonsensical path in his life?…If he only knew..

"Funny…I don't remember." The general shrugged and laid down. Zack sprang from his feet and seized the couch. With a grunt he flipped it over.

"There! That feel better?" Zack laughed. For some reason he always wanted to do that to him.

"…Zack!" A muffled cry came from under the tossed furniture.

"That was for making me go get you milk! And…destroying my bed when I got back!…And hurting my feelings!"

Seph poked his head out from under a pillow. "…Anything else?"

"I'm thinking…" He replied. There were other things, he was sure of it.

After a good fifteen minutes of straight thinking, something else came to mind. He turned back to his roommate and was about to say something when he noticed he was asleep.

He crouched next the capsized sofa and poked him.

"Yo, you wanna crawl from outta there?" No reply. So Zack stood and sighed. He'd leave him alone for now. Maybe he'll have more brain cells when he awakes.

He turns, clicks off the light, and clumsily hits his hand against the wall.

"Shuddup Bic! It wasn't that damn funny!" He yells into the other room at the wise-cracking pen.

(Over-Dose Warning!)

THE END.

* * *

(A/N: Where have I been? You wouldn't believe my luck! It's a long dumb story with me ending up loosing the internet for half a lifetime. So sorry! But I finished this one, (I know..insane ending ) and I'm working up ideas on my other one. To help me, I stared a new. This usual gets me jump-started on other one. So maybe check it out! Thanks for reading/reviewing!) 


End file.
